Liquid crystal display devices are widely used as typical display devices for various kinds of equipments. The liquid crystal display panel holding a liquid crystal layer between an array substrate and a counter substrate is manufactured using a large-sized mother substrate. That is, after manufacturing a plurality of liquid crystal display panels collectively, each liquid crystal display panel is obtained by cutting the mother substrate.
In recent years, a frame portion of the liquid crystal display panel, i.e., the width between an active area and a panel end tends to become narrow. More demand for the narrow frame is growing, more variations of location and width of a seal material to attach the array substrate and the counter substrate are resulted due to bad accuracy of the seal material formation, and also variation of distance between a cut line of the mother substrate and an outer end of the seal material is easily resulted. For this reason, there is a possibility that variation in cutting accuracy may be caused due to the variation generated in the seal material.
On the other hand, technology which arranges a black seal material is proposed so that the seal material is shared with the adjacent liquid crystal display panels in the mother substrate.